


Make Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Prompt: “Why don’t you come over here and make me? Oh right, you can’t.”





	

Warnings: Mentions of torture, smut, bondage, language

Fic:

“For the love of God,” you complain, “Please tell me you’re giving up.”

“Not until you tell me what I need to know,” Dean replies casually.

“Look,” you sigh, “You can keep me locked up in this shitty dungeon, torture me, ask me questions all the live long day, but what I’m not going to do is break. Why don’t you take those pretty little weapons of yours and shove them where the sun don’t shine.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Dean asks, “Oh right, you can’t!”

“Come up with that all by yourself did you?” you ask, “Real original, what are you five?”

“You’re five,” Dean grumbles, making you laugh.

You enjoyed these moments with Dean. He was the only reason you were chained up in this dungeon after all. If it were anyone else, they would’ve been dead with a flick of your wrist, but you’d let Dean chain you up any time he wanted. It was almost like a little game you played with your favorite human. You gave him the illusion of control, but you knew who was really in charge.

It amused you to watch him play at torture. The first time he had taken you hostage, you were terrified. You had been afraid he’d torture you to the point of death to get what he wanted, but you had been wrong. Dean had tortured you, but he seemed to have a limit on the amount of pain he’d inflict on you. It was curious and you always wondered why he set those limits.

“Dean, we both know how this is going to end,” you continue, “You’ll ask me questions that I’ll refuse to answer, you’ll pull out a knife or two, I’ll scream and shout, and you’ll let me go. Then for some reason, I’ll find it in my blackened heart to help you despite my better judgment. That’s how it always goes isn’t it?”

“Are you saying that if I let you go, you’ll help us?” Dean asks.

“No,” you shrug, “But I’ll consider it if you’re extra nice.”

“Why don’t you just tell me what I want to know and then I’ll let you off the hook?” Dean asks.

“I considered it, but where’s the fun in that?” you ask.

“Do you have any clue how annoying you are?” Dean asks.

“I can’t be that bad,” you say, “Why else would you keep kidnapping me? I think seeing me chained up like this turns you on.”

“You think - what? No,” Dean answers quickly, “You don’t … this doesn’t …”

“Sure,” you say smugly as you recline back in the chair you’re chained to. You’d cross your arms, but the handcuffs connecting your wrists to the arms of the chair wouldn’t allow it. You couldn’t even use your powers because the cuffs have runes to prevent it.

“Now look here,” Dean says sternly as he moves to stand right in front of you, his hands grasping the arms of your chair, “The only reason you’re here is because you have information that I need. All you have to do is spill and I’ll let you go.” His face is mere centimeters from yours and you can feel yourself getting turned on. You’d never really thought about it before, but the idea of having a Winchester, especially this specific Winchester, in your bed was making you wet.

“Honey, if you let me go, I’ll let you spill anywhere you want,” you purr before you even fully think out what you’re saying. Dean’s face instantly turns beet red. You know there was no going back, so you decide to press him and see what happens. “Come on,” you continue, “Look me in the eye and tell me that seeing me like this doesn’t turn you on.”

Dean swallows thickly before pushing himself away from you and turning quickly. He stands with his back to you, fists clenched. Looking him over, your eyes rake down his back and linger on his ass. Though he was very appealing, your eyes are drawn to the key he had stuck in his back pocket. A smile grows across your face. All you had to do was get him close enough to grab the key and you’d be free. Unfortunately he was just out of reach.

“Is everything alright?” you ask him.

“Fine,” he growls.

“Dean,” you say gently, “I meant it you know. If you wanted me, I wouldn’t protest. In fact, I’m kinda into it. I want you.”

“You … you do?” he asks, still keeping his back to you.

“Dean, we’ve been playing this game for a long time,” you tell him, “You chase me and I let you catch me. Have you ever wondered why we’re in this loop? Just admit it, you like me. I’ve already admitted that I like you.”

“You’re a demon,” Dean says as if he’s disgusted by the thought that he could ever be tempted by a monster like you.

“Rumor has it that Sam’s been with a demon, so what’s stopping you?” you ask, “Besides, I’m no Ruby. I’d never betray you the way she did.”

“You’re a monster,” Dean growls, still disgusted.

“I’m not going to fight you on that, Dean,” you tell him, “I know what I am and what I want. The only question is, what do you want?” Dean doesn’t answer. Instead, he turns back to you, eyes wild, a bulge beginning to form in his pants. “Well?” you press, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t trust you,” Dean says.

“That’s ok,” you tell him, “I don’t entirely trust you either.” Dean grabs your left wrist as he pulls the key from his back pocket. He frees your hand, but keeps a firm hold on you. You chose not to fight him, though you easily could; you wanted to know where things would go. Dean unlocks the cuff around the right arm of your chair and as soon as it’s free, he slaps the cuff around your left wrist. “You really do like seeing me handcuffed don’t you?” you ask as he unlocks the rest of the chains strapping you to the chair. Your eyes follow his hand as he shoves the key into his front pocket.

“I think it’s your best look,” Dean comments as he pulls you from the chair.

“Well, you haven’t seen me naked,” you tease.

“Yet,” Dean corrects. His hands fly to the buttons of your shirt, opening it quickly. With your hands cuffed, he can’t remove your shirt or bra. Instead, he leaves your shirt hanging open and pulls your breasts from their cups. His hand slips around to the small of your back, callused fingers raising goosebumps on your skin, and pulls you in close. You instantly give in to him as he kisses you forcefully.

“Mmm, you do want me,” you mumble against his lips as his hips buck against you. His cock strains against his jeans, begging for release. Dean groans as you run your hands down his chest and abdomen, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Dean reaches down, unbuttoning your pants and pushing them down along with your panties. You kick off your shoes and toe off your socks, helping him to undress you. As soon as your pants and panties are gone, Dean pulls his shirt over his head. While he’s distracted with his shirt, you pluck the key from his pocket and hide it in your fisted hand. Dean’s shoes are flung across the room and his pants and boxers follow shortly after.

“Damn,” you whisper, looking Dean over. Your gaze lingers on his thick, erect cock, the tip glistening with precum. Dean smirks before he grabs you and lifts you from the floor. Turning, he moves to sit on the chair, positioning you so that you straddle his lap.

“Why do I want you so badly?” Dean asks and though you know it’s a rhetorical question, you decide to answer anyway.

“Look at me,” you shrug, “Who wouldn’t want me.” You drape your arms over his shoulders, the chains binding your wrists behind his neck.

Dean’s hands slip beneath your shirt and press against your back, pulling you close. You moan as he pulls you down against him, his hard cock giving you just enough friction to make you wanton. His lips press rough kisses against your neck, teeth grazing the skin.

“Dean,” you moan as he lifts his hips from the chair, grinding himself against you.

“You’re so wet,” he mutters against your skin.

“You’re so hard,” you answer teasingly.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, “You shouldn’t do this to me, you’re a fucking demon.”

“So you’ve told me,” you chuckle, “But your cock doesn’t seem to care.” Dean groans at your statement. His hands slide down your sides and grasp your hips, lifting you above him. You moan as Dean guides you down onto him, his thick cock sliding into you easily, stretching and filling you.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groans, “You feel so good.” His hands guide your hips up before pulling you back down onto him. You dig the fingertips of your free hand into the skin of his shoulder, holding on as Dean guides you into a pace that has you bouncing on his lap.

“Dean,” you moan, head tipping back as pressure begins to builds in your stomach. Dean takes the opportunity to kiss your neck roughly, sucking your skin between his teeth. You were sure he was leaving marks but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Dean’s lips move lower, placing kisses along your collarbone and breasts. You gasp as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips, your back arching towards him.

An assortment of moans, groans, grunts, and whimpers fill the room as you ride Dean. The sounds echo off the stone walls of the dungeon, driving you on. Dean seems just as consumed by you as you are by him, seeming to love the feeling of being buried deep inside you. You swivel your hips, the feeling bringing you both extra pleasure.

“Oh, Dean,” you moan as your walls begin to flutter around him. Your hand slips into Dean’s hair and fists, tugging and drawing his lips to yours. Dean hungrily swallows the sounds you make as you near your end. “Dean,” you moan against his lips, “Oh, Dean!” You cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps, pleasure flooding your body and making you shudder with the force of it. Your eyes turn black as you let the pleasure you feel consume you, the feeling washing over you in waves.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, hips lifting from the chair as he drives himself into you, chasing his high. “Y/N, fuck!” Dean shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. His hands grasp at you, guiding your hips as he works you both through your highs.

“Oh, Dean,” you whisper in his ear, drawing your teeth along the shell. While he’s distracted by his blissful high, you unlock the handcuffs and drop the key to the floor.

“What was that sound?” Dean asks. Quickly, you move back and cuff each of his wrists to the arms of the chair. “What the fuck?” Dean asks angrily, pulling at the restraints. You drag your fingertips along his jaw and hook two fingers beneath his chin as you move from his lap.

“It’s been fun,” you tell him before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

“You can’t leave me like this,” Dean shouts.

“I can, and I will,” you answer as you gather your clothing from the floor, “But because I’m such a nice demon, I’ll tell you what you want to know. There are a group of witches who plan on bringing Crowley down. Apparently they’re based in a town called Casper somewhere in Wyoming. Instead of hunting down these witches and killing them, he’s going to level the whole town and call it a day. I guess you’ll just have to stop him before he kills all those innocent people.”

“That would be a lot easier if I weren’t handcuffed to this damned chair!” Dean yells.

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me,” you say casually as you redress yourself, “You got what you wanted and then some.”

“Uncuff me right now,” Dean demands.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” you tease, echoing his words from earlier, “Oh right, you can’t!”

“Y/N, don’t you dare,” Dean warns.

“Hope the information is helpful,” you tell Dean, “And don’t worry, Sam will find you soon enough; or maybe if you pray to your angel, he’ll come to your rescue. Anyway, I’ll see you around!” You smirk as you snap your fingers, leaving a completely naked Dean locked up in his own dungeon.


End file.
